cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Chronodragon Nextage
Monthly Bushiroad (November 2015 Issue) This is "Chronojet Dragon" who has empowered himself with his own power in the future through "Stride Fusion". He possesses power that he could interfere the spacetime of Cray simply by being there, therefore he had been reluctant to act unless necessary. Nonetheless, he couldn't tolerate the savage act of "Claret Sword Dragon", of distorting the very spacetime of Cray solely for one's desire, so he borrowed the power from his future and released his true form "Nextage". The future is where countless possibilities exist for an individual. Supposedly, he who masters "Stride Fusion" is able to empower himself with as many forms as his possibilities exist, but he insists on using the form "Nextage". How he, one who narrows down his own possibilities, views the knight and the girl that show infinite possibilities... Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (November 2015 Issue) The First Demise "I desired power." Power that would not lose to anyone. "I tried to show my value." To prove the value of my existence. "Be it unorthodoxy or heresy, I've been glad to have a hand in it." The pursuit of my ideal, without caring for anything else. "I have reached it. Yes, I should have reached it. " The thoughts of the distant past are circulating in my brain. "More powerful than anything, more divine than anything. In the realm of those ones." ---- The civil war in United Sanctuary. The walls have fallen, black smoke arose from the mountains nearby, bellows and screams echoed on the battlefield. "Lord Claret...Grandmaster." "Do not say it, Branwen." "No, please allow me to propose. We should retreat immediately." The awakening of a new power in the two warriors had slightly tilted the scales, but the grave difference in number was still there---just as everyone was convinced of the defeat of the capital-defending knights, the knights were saved by a surprising reinforcement. "We are 'Gear Chronicle'. Under the orders of our master, we come to assist the white kingdom 'United Sanctuary'! " As the man who led the front---the young man who called out his own name "Balih" later---said those words, warriors armed with unidentified weapons poured into the capital like an avalanche. "If you wish to run away, flee anywhere you like." "Grandmaster," "I have no intention of moving from this spot." In addition, "Gear Chronicle" used superior methods of teleportation, which could not be interfered with by common methods of coordinate disturbance, which would send disoriented reinforcements of other nations into the capital at random. Gear Chronicle were rallied and formed a single, unified force. "...if Grandmaster does not wish to escape, I shall stay here." "I'll be blunt. You are in my way, so just disappear. That's how I really feel." The reinforcements couldn't reach the capital for sure---the rebels had underestimated their opponents. This surprise attack reduced the number of "Shadow Paladin"'s forces quickly. The assembly of bandits and rogues were only powerful in numbers, and the few leaders among them could not suppress the chaos. Now, in a situation beyond Claret Sword's plan, "Shadow Paladin" were totally disconcerted. "I cannot accept that order...please allow me to stay with you till the en---" And now it came to this dialogue. The united forces of Gear Chronicle and United Sanctuary were bearing down near the camp where Claret Sword Dragon was. "I see...if that's your desire, then I'll simply make this your end." "Eh...?!" The red blade held in Claret's claw had pierced a deep wound into Branwen's chest. "Eh...Lord...Clare..." "The Grandmaster position over the knightly order was nothing more than a stepping stone, of my pursuit of power above all else." Branwen crumpled onto the ground as despair washed over her face. Her armour collided with the ground and made a heavy sound. "In the end, I had always intended to slay and abandon pawns such as you. This merely hastened the outcome." Branwen clung to life, her shoulders shaking slightly. Despite the wound that was inflicted from the top of her armour, but not solely because of the deepness of the wound, she uttered.. "I...we, are..." Shedding tears, Branwen looked at the one whom she had admired. But the dragon, whose face was stained with insanity, looked at her no more. His gazed was fixed at another direction, for he had sensed someone's aura from far beyond. "I have waited for this moment! Come...show me that mighty form again!" ---- The soldiers of the coalition force had reached the main camp of "Shadow Paladin" and regained the momentum, but they were stopped by a hand sign from Balih. "It's not our war from here on." His awe-inspiring actions and words were not opposed by the soldiers, but the soldiers couldn't help but be confused. "Lord Chronojet Dragon will bring that dragon to his end. We will bring the remaining enemies to their end. Follow me." With stream blasting from an unidentified machine, Balih flew away from the rebels' main camp. The confused soldiers followed him gradually. (This is the best I can do as the captain of the bodyguard squadron. Master, may the fortunes of war be with you.) ---- The two dragons stared each other down. One dragon was Claret Sword Dragon, holding his dull red blade in ecstasy. Another dragon was, "..." Chronojet Dragon, a strangely-shaped being with a form totally different to dragons of this world, and the leader of "Gear Chronicle" which was foreign to planet Cray. "Hahahaha! Come, give me everything you've got! Show me your true strength!" Claret Sword's blade was swung heavily in clamant laughter, but Chronojet gracefully dodged his attacks like flowing water. However, Chrono didn't mount a counter attack of his own. "Tch...you intend to go easy on me, I see." Claret Sword had been in high spirits, but his nerves were irritated by Chronojet, who did nothing but evade. "Then..." Claret Sword quickly made distance from his foe, and storms and tornadoes began to swirl behind him. Belt-like magic circles arose around him. Thus began, the precursor of "Stride". "...!" Seeing this, Chronojet made a complete 180 from his original intent to evade, to hastening towards the gathering storm. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment Claret Sword used Stride. "What!?" Chronojet is able to interfere with all Strides. There had been many times where he returned beings wrongly summoned by Stride to their original eras. This power used a sort of sealing techniques to prevent those who caused Rampages and those who Strode incorrectly from opening the Gates of Stride. In fact, if Stride couldn't be used, Claret Sword stood absolutely no chance to win. However, ""...!?"" As Chronojet prepared to perform his Stride Dispersion Technique, he was violently blown away. On his side were wounds from being gored by a spear. "Too bad. Your attempt at nullification, was all within my plan." Behind the deviously smirking Claret Sword Dragon, an eerie blue glow was emerging from the darkness. "This Stride, created by yours truly, is not some run-of-the-mill Stride you're accustomed to. No, it is the next level beyond Stride...yes, I shall call this an 'Over Stride!'" The massive shadow, with shape greater than the confronting dragons, appeared. "This is Aurageyser Doomed, summoned from a future that should not exist, from a world that should not have existed at all." The apparition, totally covered in armour and riding atop a demonic steed, resembled a knight. Its hollow eyes gazed intently at Claret Sword. "This is on a completely different level from your old-fashioned tricks. This is why, even you, who knows everything about Stride, cannot impede its activation or arrival!" Chronojet, after gazing upon its hollow visage, lept backwards. But just like before, Aurageyser attacked at lightning speed, slashing Chronojet's body. "Yes, Over Stride is the power beyond Stride. It's not a stretch at all to call this, the power to create life from a possibility that should not have even existed at all!!!" Though Chronojet somehow dodged its deadly blow, he was wounded. A portion of his abdomen was gone, and Aurageyser's last attack had nearly tore open his chest. "Yes, I have surpassed you, and have surpassed 'Gear Chronicle'! I have reached 'that being' of my ideal!" Though Claret Sword was boastful, he was still on guard. For he did not leave the safety of Aurageyser Doomed and remained in range of his cover. "And now, I will prove it!" Chronojet had changed his mind. And, "By killing you, who possess the same level of power as 'that being', with my own power." It could not help but give up saving his opponent. ---- Shrouded in light, Chronojet Dragon's form changed drastically and grew. Stride Fusion---the Stride that surpasses Stride, that only the highest echelons of Gear Chronicle could use. "Ooh! Yes, that form, that power! Not reaching the level of that being, but your form is just like that being...!" The ultimate Stride that empowers the user with the form and power the user imagines from their own future. "UuH...haHAHahA!" Seeing this, the face of Claret Sword was distorted hideously, far beyond the level of insanity. Over Stride's methods, developed without even prior knowledge of the true composition of Stride, were derived by modifying the formula of Stride with an emphasis on 'power.' Thus, it added an unbearable strain to its users' minds. The psyche of Claret Sword began eroding due to the overwhelming strain of his Over Stride's power. "CHRonoJeT...nO, ChROnODraGoN, DOminATor oF tIME! bY slAYInG YOu, i ShAlL..." Chronojet's true power had been unleashed---Seeing Chronodragon's form, Claret Sword kept laughing despite blood pouring from his mouth. As he pointed his arm forwards, Aurageyser's blade cotinued to swing towards Chronodragon just as before. ""..."" The blade, which had easily gouged its opponent's body, was easily deflected by Chronodragon. "hAHAHHAHaaA!" The continuous attacks, swift and powerful enough to destroy a mountain with a single blow, were blocked, sending forth mysterious sounds that couldn't even be heard by the natural world. As this continued, Claret Sword Dragon was reaching his limits. His infested, corroded mind merely added to the burden on his broken body. And there was no way he could control a monstrosity like Aurageyser Doomed in such state, "Weakness is a sin." "Argh...Grhawgh!!!" As though recognizing Claret Sword Dragon, who had lost the power to fight, as nothing more than feeble fodder, the blade of Aurageyser Doomed penetrated its former master's chest. The body of Claret Sword was reduced to ash and entered Aurageyser's body. Presumably, Aurageyser intended to maintain its existence in this world, by directly absorbing its summoner's soul as sustenance. ""Gwooooorgh!"" ""..."" The silhouette of Chronodragon, gazing at the final moments of Claret Sword, looked sorrowful even in the midst of the fight. ---- Tens of thousands of blows had been exchanged, and the duel between those who surpassed spacetime came to an abrupt end. Chronodragon's arm, shrouded in blinding light, penetrated the abdomen of Aurageyser. In addition, ""Go...Gargh..."" Chronodragon seemed to inject a magic formula into Aurageyser's abdomen through his arm. The body of Aurageyser was bound by numberless magic circles. ""Weakness is a sin...weakness is a sin..."" After checking the completion of the binding process, Chronodragon removed his arm from Aurageyser's body, and hit the ground with all his body's strength. The shockwave elevated Aurageyser's massive body. ""If that is it,"" Chronodragon's shoulders opened and exposed two cannons. Taking position so strongly that the ground cracked, it pointed the cannons towards Aurageyser. ""I, defeated by you, am also..."" ---- Both sides understood, that the pillar of light, reaching the atmosphere, signaled the end of the war. "That light is..." "Tch! Things are seemingly gettin' annoyin'..." At the moment Altmile looked away, Fenrir stopped Striding and made Vanargandr disappear. "Wait, Fenrir!" "...Game's over and yeah it's a pain, but this'll just give us another joyful chance to fight and kill each other!" It's no easy job trying to catch the escaping beast. Even Altmile, in the state of Stride Fusion, couldn't reduce the distance. "Don't look so pitiful. Don't worry, I'll be sure to kill ya next time...for sure." Leaving with those words, Fenrir's form disappeared from Altmile's line of view. As the nerves of Altmile were calmed, his Stride Fusion wore off and Altmile returned to his original form. "Kk...I've reached my limits...perhaps I'm the one whose life is saved." (...it's not the time to pursue that guy due to personal grudge. That light from before...I guess it's because the enemies' leader was slain. I must take this chance to put an end to this war.) ---- Hearing the opponents' cry of victory, the rebel members of "Shadow Paladin" understood the defeat of Claret Sword, and most of them surrendered without resistance. "Ahsha...really, really, thank you...sorry very much." "Um an apology or thanks. Make it clear, Gavrail." Many hostages, captured to enforce obedience on specific troops like the "Black Gravers", were saved by the rescue troop. Casualties were not few, but the worst case scenario was prevented. "But, how can I repay you?" "I see. How about, coming to play games with me at my home. I'll invite you to join our tea parties." "Eh...? That...simple?" "Oh it's not a simple thing. You are, after all, a captain, and you must work hard to win your holidays!" "...Fufu, you're right. I will help rebuild this nation as soon as possible, and come to your place for sure." ---- "L, Lord Susanoo. Slacking off is no good..." "What. Well good since I haven' been slackin'." "You are to monitor the progress of the nation's rebuilding, so you should pay more attention..." "So I'm watchin'. This place's a good view, and I can watch ove' the whole nation. " The deity of war and the VIP of the holy nation, "Susanoo", and the spirit of his sword, "Ame-no-Murakumo". The two were sitting in the sky above the capital and gazing down upon nation. "F-for sure you can watch the whole nation from here, but you cannot see who is doing what, right?" "...I can see if I want to." "I, am told by Lady Amaterasu. To check up and ensure Lord Susanoo is not slacking off. " "You gettin' naggy all the time lately is strange. Really it's all big sis's fault..." Thanks to support from other nations, the nation was restoring quickly. At least, the traces of war left around the capital were vanishing. "See, it's just a matter of time before this nation gets restored." "Joyfulness had returned to peoples' faces. The disbandment of Shadow Paladin's rebel clique and the alliance forged with 'Gear Chronicle' have become hot topics for discussion." "Yup. There had been many irregular cases this time..." "And most of the injured were thankfully saved..." "That young man called Fe, Fe, Fession, or something like that, right? He got saved as well." "Those injuries were lethal, in most cases." "Altmile's face when seeing that guy was alive...it'll be the topic of many jokes for a while." "The woman who had been Claret Sword's lackey was saved too." "That gal was totally ungrateful!" Susanoo's face looked bitter. Mixed feelings swirled in his mind. "Ah, I almost forgot.. There was a summons from the realm of deities." "Ah? Realm of deities? Why?" "Perhaps it is about the betrayal of Fenrir..." "Wueeeeeeeeeeeh, super troublesome. I pass, I won' go." "... You cannot. The problem is quite serious." "Just kiddin'. Right, I'll get a move on.." "It is rare for you to act so quickly..." "Tch, it's none of your business." Susanoo, flying towards the headquarter of "Oracle Think Tank" and the gate towards the realm of deities, turned his head back and smirked. "Besides, I get to leave the job of monitoring to ya~." "Eh, wha..." Before Ame-no-Murakumo could respond, the cheerful deity had already disappeared. The 71st sigh of the day, together with the sound "Haaa~", sunk into the blue and cloudless sky fruitlessly. ---- "Everything has begun." "'Gear Chronicle' has been accepted by planet Cray. " "Cooperation, or opposition." "Stride has infiltrated the world." "We are ones who dominate." "Not to repair the spacetime, but to change it." "Chronodragon has begun to reexamine its possibilities." "Could see a new future." "Must eliminate the uncertain factors." "The Koku (time) of twelve." "Right, everything has just begun." Category:Lores